Titanfall: Freelancer
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: A silent sniper, with loss on his hands. An innocent girl, now caught in a war. What will happen, when one became dependent on another? Takes place during the campaign. NOTE: I did not play Titanfall, nor own it. WARNING: Lime/Lemon, language, violence, and suggested themes are in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanfall, Respawn Entertainment, nor play the game, nor have the actual game. Inspired by South Korean cartoon Pucca, the Rooster Teeth CGI/Halo machinama Red vs. Blue, and popular anime Sword Art Online, in terms of characters, personality, ****profession, and relations.**

* * *

**Angel City**

**Harbor District**

**Planet Harmony**

**Day 72 - ****War of Frontier**

* * *

Another usual day here in Angel City. Just gardening the Sakura, and the plants in the harbor district. I always garden the plants here, as I was the one who planted them. The people here thought that was crazy to put plants in a harbor area, bit eventually agreed that it was nice to have a small park, and I mean a very small park, as it is considered a residential area.

"Hey Reina!" A voice came out. I turn my head to see a fellow neighbor, "How it's going?"

I answered, "Fine Jim. I'm fine."

"So how are you? I heard you're living alone."

"I'm doing fine..."

Jim is single... like most people here in Harbor, including me.

"Okay... So... do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Uh..." I thought about my choices...

Should I? Is this... a... a... date? Maybe I should... I could finally have a lover. But... it could go wrong... I barely know him... I could be dumped! Oh... I don't know what to do...

I want to say yes... but I couldn't say it... "Uh... I... no..wh...wait..."

"It's fine, you can take your time. That aside, what do you think on the war?" Jim asked.

"The war? You mean between the IMC and the Frontier Militia?"

"Yeah. I think that the IMC is pretty much a tyranny. They just move around and take what they want. We should send them to hell..." I can see his anger... "So what about you? What do you think?"

I just said, "Honestly... I don't think that this war is worth taking a side."

"So you're neutral?"

"Yes..."

He just chuckled, "That's cool. That's fine. Both sides are considered good and bad in their own way, right?"

I nodded, he's right. IMC is protecting the Frontier, but takes advantage on us. The Militia is defending against it, but takes it to an extreme.

I whispered, "Right... I... got to go home... I need to check on family in the city."

"Hm... sorry my hearing's not that good... what was that?"

"I need to call my family." I said a little louder.

"Oh okay. Later" And he walked away...

* * *

Home...

My small home... I bet my family is working in the city... I look out my window, and see the skyscrapers in the distance... where they are...

Ring! Ring!

I walked to a table, and activated a hologram...

"Moshi! Moshi! Onee-chan!" I can see the girl on the screen.

"Hey sis. How are you?" I responded.

She smiled, "Great! You? Are you doing fine living away?"

"I'm doing fine."

"So... you do have any special people?"

"E...Eh?"

"So you don't."

"Of course not! Do you think I would get a boyfriend any time soon?"

"True... you aren't that skilled with social conversations."

I agreed, "Yeah..."

"It's okay sis... you are still 21. Maybe.. you can meet..."

"I'm not, going to a bar!"

She whined, "Aww... come on! It's not like you gonna sleep with anyone!"

"Ah wha.. e... I'm not gonna have...! Damn you Mei..."

"You know I'm kidding."

"...You are like a bitch..."

"I know. Hey, I'm in puberty now. I'm 14 now."

"Technically, you've past puberty." I reminded, "So how's mom?"

"Mom? Oh, she's fine, still sad that you left. She wanted another adult..."

"I can't. I need to learn to be independent. I can't rely on people... unlike mom... before..." I felt my heart hurting with grieve.

"Yeah... dad was..." She tried to speak but stopped, "He was a good man..."

"But was killed by a... a... Titan..."

It was too much... it made me remember the war...

* * *

_Some time ago..._

I see my small body... holding my little baby sister...

My father... fighting robots... Titans... in the distance... He was no match by himself... without one... I then saw... it... He... crushed apart... ruthlessly...

I was so shocked... by his body... his blood... his remains... I suffered nightmares... every night ever since...

And developed a fear of those robots... and war...

* * *

"Sis... big sister... Onee...chan? Oh naaayyy chaaannn..." My sister tried to call me

I look up to the hologram... my eyes blurry...

"Sorry... it was too much...and you were just a baby..."

"It's okay." She comforted me, "I gotta go, jaa matta." And she disconnected.

I fell on my bed, looking at the pictures... dad... Mei... mom... Can I really be independent?

* * *

Time: 1304 (Local)

I was walking around in the streets of the District. No need to worry about working... It was a free day...

Suddenly... something was going off in the distance... I look around... and then... I saw it...

Gunfire...

Explosions erupted around me... throwing dust and dirt into the air... impairing my hearing... disrupting my sight...

I ran through the dust in fear and shock... and took cover in the building where the shipments of cargo come in... the storage...

I look through the open window... and see horror... a war... here in Angel City.

"Move it! Clear this area!" I heard voices...

I look toward the open doors... and see three soldiers move in... they have orange highlights...

"I heard that a skilled IMC sniper will be on this mission." One said

Another just joked, "Snipers, nah! Our Pilots will take care of snipers..."

They must be Frontier Militia... Pilots... like fighter plane pilots?

All of a sudden, shots were fired... it hurt my ears... so I covered them...

From behind a crate, I see the three firing at another man... and gunning him down...

He began to leak blood...

I began to hyperventilate... but I calmed my self... and my breathing was normal again.

They began to look at it and started to take stuff from the body... when another soldier walked in.

"AH! PILOT...GAHH!" That new guy gunned them down... He looked different... his helmet for one... with a blue X like shape visor and with more blue and white highlights...IMC was on his chest plate...

He's a pilot? What's a pilot? Then another one came in, similar to him, but with no face guard... just showing his masculine face.

"Nice one... but they're not pilots. They're just grunts." He commented

He replied, "Just some cannon fodder. Be careful about those spectres though... they had the armor of a pilot." And they ran off into the outside battle.

Spectre... Grunts... Pilots... what's the difference? I should get moving. I walk towards the Red Star Restaurant. All of a sudden, someone came in front of me...

Wait... it's not human... it has a ro...robot... like face...the legs...

"HALT!" IT CAN SPEAK!

I froze... unable to move... frightened...

"Hey! Spectre! It's a civilian! Leave her." Someone called out

SPECTRES ARE ROBOTS!?

Then that voice came over... it was a... Militia...

"Sorry miss, but you can't stay here. You need to go..." He didn't even finished his sentence...

BANG BANG BANG! Bullets hit his head... spraying blood...

The robot began to speak "Enemy fire detected... R-101C..."

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"E... EN... EM..." It fell... sparking...

I look at the dead soldier... my eyes staying open... my breath... not even working... Turning my head... I see a female... behind me...

"Are you okay Reina?" It was Angela, a worker at the Restaurant. She was holding a rifle...

My eyes widened..."Did you..."

"I thought they were gonna hurt you. Sorry. Let's go to the Red Star, take cover..." But I shook my head...

"We should split up... in case something happens to one of us..."

"I couldn't hear... you... want to split up? I understand. In case one of us dies..." And she ran off.

* * *

I ran towards the Market... near the gardens... when... I see a battle going on...

That's when I see something fly in... a ship... a big one... It had the IMC logo on it... Then... things began to fall out of the sky... It crashed into the ground... revealing... Titans... I began to feel faint and shocked...

I hid from sight... it can't be a Titan... It can't be!... I peeked over... and see them fighting each other.

Then... I see more and more Militia attacking... killing IMC after IMC... the Militia is winning the battle... I can see horror of being slaughtered by your enemy... with no chance of hope...I see a clearing into the Market... now's my chance.

I ran into the building... and ran into a soldier... I fell on my back... and my chest ached... It was another Militia... this time a 'pilot'...

He and two others were in front of me.

"Move it! Watch where you're going!" They shouted at me.

I did nothing wrong... it was an accident...

One of them told them something, "We got Barker out of the sewers. He's safe. We got the entire IMC out there as corpses! Might as well have a little reward..."

I realized what he meant...

"No... no..." Two of them hold down my arms... and pin me to the ground... the other now approached me...

"No! No! Help! Someone! Help me!"

"Shut up!" One of them punched me. It hurt like hitting that man in the chest...

They began to tear at my clothes... I began to whimper... and cry...

Then... I heard footsteps... I look towards the sound... and see someone... Jim...

"What do you think you're doing!?" He demanded, "You can't do that!"

"So what? We are saving you from the IMC! We get a something for compensation now do we?" A pilot snapped back.

"You.. you are no different from the IMC! You motherfuckers!" He ran towards them...

"NO!" I tried to stop him... but I can't.

He tried to tackle one of them... but he was no match for military training.

The pilot... kicked him... and punched him... Jim collapsed... groaning in pain...

Then... the attacker pulled out a gun...

BANG! I closed my eyes... and when I opened them... Jim was no more... now a stain of blood...

"No... No!" I screamed... but the two pinning me covered my mouth...

"Now where were we?" The killer thought... He began to fiddle with his armor... He began with his pants... and only his pants...

My eyes widen again...my pants are now tears of clothing...

I began to cry...

Then... more footsteps... who can it be?... Angela? No... please be someone else... The three stopped and stood up... I look towards their direction, and see someone... a IMC pilot... He has a hood over his five circle viewport... of his mask.

"Well, it's that sniper we all heard about." One of the Militia realized.

Another said, "You here to surrender? You're the only one left."

He shook his head... his weapons were not in his hands...

Why... why aren't they in his hands?... why... didn't he talk?

"Then leave us! We got a girl to attend to." The one with the pants about to be removed, started to touch my naked body... I began to shake... I began to whimpered... I tried to struggle... but he was too strong. "Why... we got a newbie here!"

I look at the sniper... trying to beg for him to help... He looked at me... I could sensed his remorse towards me... and look at the two guards...

Then... it all happen fast...

* * *

He rushed the two guards... and side kicked one.

Blood sprayed... and the victim fell out of a window... The other tried to shoot him... but the sniper grabbed his head with both his hands... and quickly turned it...

The head was turned so much... I thought the bones are not even there... the soldier dropped... dead...

I couldn't believe it... he took down two armed soldiers... without a weapon.

The one about to rape me turn and drawn the pistol again. But... the sniper tackled him... and the gun was thrown out of the building... the militia punched him... but the sniper held him at gunpoint against a wall with his own pistol... He look towards me and motioned with his head to run...

I shook my head... I can't...

The sniper took a punch... and was pushed into a wall...hard. And it looked like it knocked him out...

Oh no...

The rapist decided to lost the pants... and then his undergarments... I tried to run... but my bare feet was tripped.

I looked back at him... and his legs... I gasped... and see his genitals...

He grabbed my legs... preventing me from trying to run away...

He position himself in front of me...

When I see the sniper... he got up, and rushed up behind him. He lunged and grabbed his neck... pulling him back...

My legs were freed... and the Militia pilot was kicked tired to attack him again... but was stabbed in the neck... by a knife...he began to spray blood... and he fell down to the ground, now oozing blood...

* * *

The sniper dropped in exhaustion... and looked at me...but suddenly looked away... I then covered my chest and legs...embarrassed.

"Th..Thank you..." I whispered... I didn't think he would hear it...

But, he nodded his head. He could hear me!

He picked up his pistol... and his rifle... it has a magazine... a scope... a grip and bipod... and walked over to me. He offered his hand to pull me up... and it's an attempt to see my private parts... hesitating, I took it. As he pull me up... his hand let go, and reached toward my face... I leaned back... but allowed him to touch my face... his gloves brushed my cheek... and moved in a wiping motion... I looked at the fingers... and saw blood... I was stained with a little blood... the blood of that Militia pilot.

I never heard that man talk. He was silent... kinda like me... He's taller than me. I'm 5 foot 8. He's about 6 feet tall.

"zzz... all units, IMC is defeated. Hunt down any remaining forces...Be advised, we had damaged the IMS Sentinel... This is Pilot 12, we have one IMC left. It's a sniper, a damn good one. He just took out three of our guys without a weapon! All units, find and kill that pilot!" A radio crackled

The sniper look out of a window... and looked around.

He then ran out into the courtyard... and jumped... he was launched about 10 feet high... and he grabbed a wall, and ran on it! He ran, grasping the wall, and then he jumped to the other wall! He's like... superhuman...

This is the power of a pilot...

...

What do I do now? Should I go home? No... I'll just be haunted by this battle. Should I head back to Mei and mom? I can't... they expected me to be able to live independently...

...

Should I...

follow the pilot?

Then... it would mean I became dependent on him! But... he saved my life... and that he showed me that not everyone is ruthless in war... But that means that I'm going with the IMC. I'm taking a side with this war...

"All units be advised, a woman is seen with the pilot. She is suspected to be in affiliation with the IMC. Track and detain her..." the radio spoke

"But sir, she's just a civilian. She's a gardener... her family only has affiliation with the Titan Wars. Her father was..." Someone else responded

"If her father was a IMC soldier, then she is affiliated with IMC. Detain her."

"Yes sir. And what will we do with her?"

"Question her. Then do what our dead comrades would had done to any IMC female... and then kill her!"

He saved me... That sniper... It's like those knights saving the princess moments... and then... he reveals his face... What am I thinking!?

Wait... they're going after me... I should move! I ran outside... and ran towards the pilot... n...naked!?

Oh...shit! Need some clothes... I ran towards my home, and grabbed some new clothes... oh no... I only have my white dress... damn... There's no time Reina! Got to go now! I look at my self in a mirror... and see my long black hair, all dusty... I quickly wiped all of the dirt off, and grabbed some sneakers.

* * *

"This is the IMS Vigilant to any remaining forces in the Harbor District of Angel City, Base Delta Zero**1** is in effect I repeat, Base Delta Zero is in effect. If you are hearing this transmission, you are asked to evacuate from the area via dropship or any means necessary. Dropship location at the rooftop across from the apartment buildings."**2 **The radio spoke, and it repeated the transmission... It's from my dad's radio from the IMC. **  
**

If that sniper is to leave, he'll go to that building... I grabbed the radio, in case of any updates.

I ran up stairs to the roof. I see the building across the road, and wait for the drop ship.

"10 minutes till BDZ. Repeat, 10 minutes till BDZ."

Then, a loudspeaker was announcing something, "Attention all citizens in the Harbor district, please evacuate from the area. Access to nearby sky rails are now open for only 5 minutes."

I should go to the sky rails... head back to mom and Mei... but I want to be independent...

"zzz... Reina... come in..." The radio crackled...

I knew who it was, "Mom? Mom? Is that you?"

"zzz... so...sorry... Hold... Sorry, we had interference from the battle. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I managed to stay safe."

"Good. That's good."

"Mom?"

"Yes Reina? What is it?"

"What if I taken interest in this guy, but he's was a soldier. What if he saved me, and I wanted to be with him?"

"Would that be love?"

I got flustered,"Y...Yeah..."

"Then go with him."

"Really? But, he's a..."

"If you love him, then you had become dependent on him. If you married him and lived with him, you are dependent on each other."

... I don't know what to do...

"Go to him. Even if we're planets away, I know you will be safe. That's part of letting go...When you left the city, I was shocked that I don't have someone to help around the house, but I knew you were growing up, and that you didn't have a good childhood. So, I left go, and left you be free, able to make your own life, and I can make mine."

"Mom..."

"Go Reina. It's time to decide. Go back home, or go with the one you love?"

I thought about it... I wanted to have a good life. I never did well in a social environment... but this could be my chance to do so. He is considered a person. But, either way, I became dependent on someone...

But... I... I'm in love with that man...

I spoke, "Mother... thank you so much for watching over me all this time... but now...It's time for me to go my own way..."

"Don't cry Reina... you are 21... we'll always be together Reina...zzz..."

I closed my eyes... and remembered those faces I know so well...

"..zz...zzz... 5 minutes till BDZ. Repeat, 5 minutes till BDZ. Drop ship will arrive in 4 minutes... repeat 4 minutes..." The radio spoke.

Only one minute to evacuate? They are cutting it close. But, considering there are Titans and enemy infantry... it makes sense.

But... I need to get over there...

I ran down the stairs... and ran across the street to the building... only to find...

"Closed!?" I exclaimed, "You are closed!?"

Damn it! I ran around to the slum like areas and see the roof top...

How am I supposed to get up there?

"zzz...zzz Attention all IMC forces..." The radio spoke again... "This is the IMS Sentient. We have suffered heavy damage, and are pulling out... This is the IMS Vigilant to all forces in the Harbor District, BDZ will commence in 3 minutes... Drop ship will arrive in 2 minutes... EVAC point is now changed to the roof of Angel Apartments."

...

"NOW YOU TELL US TO GO TO THE APARTMENTS!? WHAT THE HELL!? YOU TOLD US TO GO TO THE BUILDING ACROSS!" I yelled out...

"What was that? Don't know. Let's check it out!" I gasped... they heard me...

I ran back towards the apartments... to see someone on the street.

"Hey! Stop!" He tried to stop me... but I ran past.

"It's her! After her!"

As I ran inside, I heard a boom...

"SNIPER! GAH!"

It must be him! He's looking after me! I ran up to the roof... and see nothing... like before...

* * *

"BDZ will commence in 2 minutes... Drop ship will arrive early... Await for drop ship at roof of Angel Apartments." The radio informed.

I waited... and then... I see the ship... It hovered above the roof... and the doors open up... revealing a pilot... and some grunts...

The pilot ordered around, "Move! Secure the area!"

"BDZ will commence in 90 seconds..."

I walked towards the pilot... with the sniper still nowhere to be found.

He looked at me and asked, "What are you doing here? The sky rails just closed!"

I pleaded, "Please, I need to get on."

"Okay, don't worry." He then turned to a grunt, "Any word on survivors?"

The grunt responded, "There's no one responding!"

"Damn it!"

But I stopped them, "Wait! There's one more! A pilot!"

"Where?" The pilot asked

"I don't know..."

"Do you know the name?" The grunt asked

"..."

"She doesn't know! That's just fucking great!"

"Shut up!" The pilot shouted

"I..." I whispered...

He leaned forward... his helmet out of his head... his ear closed in on my mouth...

"He doesn't talk... he's a sniper..."

He then nodded... thought about the description... which was nondescript in my opinion... but he laughed...

"Heh... heh... damn it you... it's always you...Okay! I know who he is! I'll get him, you wait here!" And he ran off.

"60 seconds to BDZ." The radio reported

I stood by the ship... waiting for the two of them to come back.

"30 seconds to BDZ."

"WE NEED TO GO!" The pilot of the drop ship reminded

But then I see the two pilots rushed up on to the roof, and ran toward me.

The sniper... stopped in front of me... as if he was shocked seeing me...

He stood there... looking at me...

"HEY! WE NEED TO GO!"

All of a sudden... the ground trembled... when Titans began to attack. I fell to the ground... and the sniper stumbled...

"25 seconds to BDZ."

We both ran towards the drop ship. The sniper jumped and was assisted by a jetpack... but not me.

When I jumped... I only reached the tip of the floor... I was slipping...

He grabbed my hand...and tried to pull me in, as the ship began to rise...

"HANG ON BACK THERE! IT'S GONNA BE CLOSE!"

With one last dose of strength and adrenaline, he pulled me into the ship... as the door closed...

"5 seconds to BDZ." The radio informed... "IMS Vigilant, ready guns! Firing solution in 2 seconds!**3**" Then the world shook apart... everyone was thrown around... shaken by massive shockwaves...

"Ghh...HANG ON!" The pilot shouted...

The sniper held me close to him...as I was shaking... but not from the turbulence... but the shock of war... But somehow... I felt safe... I felt like nothing will hurt me anymore... I look at the sniper... his hands holding me like I was a fragile baby...

The shaking stopped... and soon... we all look out of the view port... I gasped...

the entire Harbor district... is gone...

* * *

**Later... **

**IMS Vigilant**

As I step off of the drop ship, I see many soldiers... but not from the battle.

Then I see a officer and he walked up to the two pilots, "What's the status?"

"Sir, the Militia has taken 'Barker'. Another costly defeat." The pilot from the rescue reported.

"How many survived?"

"Two. One of them is a civilian."

"And the other."

"The sniper."

"Define sniper, Captain." The officer questioned.

"Lieutenant Jack Nelson." He said, as the sniper walked up to him.

He removed his helmet, revealing his tanned face... like from an Southern Asian descent. His black hair was short... but his face... had a one scar on his right cheek.

He saluted, "Sir, Lieutenant Jack Nelson reporting from battle..."

"Enough of this. You are dismissed, peasant." The officer scoffed and he walked away...

The captain told me, "That's the third time that Nelson was the only survivor from a battle."

I responded, "Really? I thought you guys are good."

"We are, but sometimes the Militia is better. And who are you again?"

This time, Nelson, turned his head and faced me...

With two people staring at me... I felt uneasy...

But I answered, "Kawakami... my name is Reina Kawakami."

* * *

**Footnotes**

**1. Base Delta Zero - In the Star Wars universe, BDZ is a military tactic used by the Imperial Navy. Only when the situation calls for it, a fleet of star cruisers, (only capable of having ****turbo lasers) conducts a series of Orbital Bombardments (Using the turbo lasers to strike the surface) on the entire planet. Destruction is absolute, with little to no life remaining in the aftermath. **

**-In this story, it's a codename for destruction of the A.O. (Area of Operations), rather than the entire planet.**

**2. Radio transmission taken from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. "Hammer-down Protocol"**

**3. Radio transmission taken from Star Wars: Republic Commando "Republic Fleet - Kashyyk - 19 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)"**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMS Vigilant **

**30 Minutes after Battle of Angel City**

* * *

The three adults standing near the drop ship are taking attention. One of them was a female, a new face on the ship, which caught the most attention from the males. The other two, took little attention compared to the female. as everyone on the ship know them.

The trio was now talking about the battle.

Reina Kawakami asked the two soldiers, "So, why were you guys in Angel City?"

The silent guy, Jack Nelson answered, "We were ordered to stop the Militia from taking 'Barker', a former IMC pilot during the Titan Wars."

"And you failed to do so."

"Yep. Like those other missions."

"Like what?"

This time, the other pilot answered, "The last two missions."

"Um... I don't think I know your name."

"I'm Captain Vaughan. David Vaughan. I'm a pilot slash grunt."

"Uh... pilot...slash grunt?"

"I'm a pilot, but I command the grunts in battle. Pilots usually operate on their own."

Reina then turned to Nelson, "And we met in an awkward situation..."

"Yeah..." Nelson agreed, "Anyway... I'm Lieutenant Jack Nelson. 24 years of age. I'm a IMC sniper, and a veteran since the Frontier Revolts."

_The revolts... He was a part of it... _

* * *

**In this universe, there were three conflicts of war: the Titan Wars, the Frontier Revolts, and now the War on the Frontier**

**1. Titan Wars: A war about 10 years before the current war, between the IMC and the newly formed Frontier Militia. The war ended in a IMC victory, with most forces of the Militia destroyed within 18 months.**

**2. Frontier Revolts: A 2 year revolt of groups of citizens in the frontier. Though peaceful during the first 6 months, it later escalated to a full scale armed war, and the reformation of a new, stronger Frontier Militia. **

**3. War on Frontier: The current war, started right at the end of the Revolts. The Militia is now stronger, with the reveal of a Militia fleet, recently formed.**

**Missions of War on Frontier:**

**1. The Refueling Raid: IMC victory (Redeye destroyed, Minimal fuel stolen by Militia - Many civilian ships lost to IMC Battle Fleet)**

**2. The Colony: Militia victory (Lieutenant Nelson - Sole Survivor)**

**3. The Odyssey: Indecisive (Militia eradicated, Lieutenant Nelson - Sole Survivor)**

**4. Get Barker: Indecisive ( 'Barker' escaped IMC search teams, Lieutenant Nelson - Sole Survivor, Militia eradicated, Harbor District destroyed, IMS Sentinel critically damaged)**

* * *

Nelson continued his introduction, "Welcome to the IMS Vigilant, lead ship of the Vigilant class star cruisers."

"This ship is the head of the fleet?" Reina asked

"No, that will be the Sentinel. The Sentinel is the IMC flagship of the fleet." Vaughan answered, "The Vigilant and the Colossus are specialized for anti-ship combat."

"Well, nice to meet you two."

"Vaughan, Nelson." A grunt came up to them, "You're needed on the bridge... Oh and the girl too."

**5 minutes** **later**

On the bridge, the captain of the ship was talking with the flagship, "Yes sir, another lost. We can't lose another battle with these casualties. Yes... we'll await further orders."

Then, the door opened up to the three adults walking in.

The XO (eXecutive Officer) turned on to them, "What are you doing here, peasant?" He was referring to Nelson, "You and that girl aren't allowed on the bridge..."

"Enough of that." the captain demanded

"...Yes sir." And he returned to his post.

The captain patted the sniper's arm, "Welcome back. So, another defeat?"

"Yes sir. The militia now has 'Barker'. Along with MacAllan, they now have the leadership, and tactical experience to fully operate as a Combat Force." Jack responded.

Vaughan also reported, "Along with that, the IMS Sentinel has suffered extensive damage. Repair is necessary."

The captain now faced the young woman, "And you were rescued by Nelson during the recent battle, correct?"

"Two times actually." Reina corrected, "I'm Reina Kawakami. My father was a pilot during the Titan Wars."

"Yes...yes. I knew your father. He even stayed on this ship a couple of times. Now, we should get you somewhere to rest... There aren't any coed dorms, nor any available quarters for females..."

"Hold on sir." Nelson interrupted, "Are you saying that Kawakami has no place to sleep?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Maybe someone will be able to let her stay in their dorms. Can you take her to the mess hall? She looks famished."

"Yes sir." He saluted, "Come on Reina, let's get some dinner."

Vaughan walked with them and said, "Anyway Reina, what's with your dress?"

She look offended, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you wearing a one piece white dress?"

"It's the only thing I had... the other was..."

"The ones you wore before you were assaulted." Nelson finished

"Yes."

"By the way, is that for like a formal event, or just in free time?"

"Free time, and possible for marriage."

Vaughan commented, "That seems too informal for a wedding dress."

Nelson agreed, "It doesn't have that... look."

Reina playfully punched Jack in the arm and the two laughed, "It's good enough to attract perverts."

"It makes you look younger."

"R..Really? How young?"

"...Uh... like... 16?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny..." David faked his laughter, to make his own joke, "You look like you're 12."

* * *

**1834**

**IMS Vigilant**

**Mess Hall**

In the mess hall, the three are met with a lot of grunts, pilots, and crewmen eating their grub.

For David, he get the full benefits: chicken, beer, and a small chocolate brownie.

However, for Jack, he get food... that's even worse then the grunts: Old bread, milky water soup, and hard scones... very hard scones.

While Jack sat at the wall, the pilots and grunts sat at tables.

Reina sat next to Jack, and looked at his food in disbelief.

"That is what they feed you? I thought you were a pilot." She spoke, softly

He answered, "That's because I'm not a 'top tier' pilot."

"But you are a veteran for 2 years."

"Maybe... but most of these pilots are veterans for at least 4 years." A new voice emerged.

It front of them was a pilot. Female. With short brown hair.

"I'm Angie. Angie Carthy. A specialist pilot in Close Quarters Battles." She sat right next to Reina, and revealed a package of crackers.

"Thanks. I'm Reina. I'm the gardener from Angel City." She introduced, taking the crackers.

"Oh... so you're that girl..."

Jack then spoke, "Angie, shouldn't you be eating with David?"

"It's fine, he'll eat with us too."

"Eat here too, yeah right... Wait, what?"

"Hey guys." David, on cue sits next to him.

"Oh, hey. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, the Sentinel will be repairing in dry docks for three days at outpost 207."

Angie also informed, "And there will be only two ships guarding it."

Jack and Reina was shocked at this, "What?"

"The Vigilant and Destroyer will be on patrol duty in around the Freeport System. The Vigilant will be on close guard duty. The rest of the fleet will be on standby around in the outer rim of the system."

"This is what MacAllan wanted... He wanted the Sentinel out of combat. And now, he's gonna make sure that will happen..." Nelson speculated, while eating the bread, "Ah! this bread is disgusting! It's even expired!"

The others laughed at his misfortune.

Angie then asked, "So Reina, do you have a room to stay in?"

"No..." She whispered, "May..Maybe you can..."

"... You're kinda lucky that all three of us can hear you despite the fact that it's pretty noisy. And sorry, I already had a full quarter. Besides..." She leaned to her ear, "You'll won't like what the other girls talk or do in there."

"You are not lucky that we could still hear you." Nelson reminded

"It not like you're gonna walk in my room."

Reina then asked, "Any other rooms open?"

"Sorry."

Jack closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before saying, "I guess you can stay with me."

Reina looked at him, eyes wide, mouth open, "Are you kidding? There's no coed rooms!"

"Since there's no one willing to share, and there is no coed room, and since I was the one who brought you here... It should be my responsibility to take care of you. So... you can stay in my room."

"R...Really?"

"Really. But we'll need to set some agreements."

"All IMC pilots, report to the briefing room. Repeat, all pilots to the briefing room." A loudspeaker reported.

"Guess it's goodbye for now." Jack said while standing up, and his comrades began to walk out of the room.

"W..Wait..." Reina whispered.

Jack stopped and look at Reina walking towards him.

"I should say thank you... again."

"Again?"

"For saving me during the evacuation, and giving me a room to stay in."

He smiled, "It's no problem. I'll meet you here after the briefing."

* * *

**10 minutes later**

It was lonely in the mess hall, except for two people, who are talking.

"And, it's one bed, and one bathroom. You sure about this?"

"I'm sure Reina. It'll be okay."

They began to walk towards the quarters of the silent marksman.

At room 3713, the man opened the door to reveal his home away from home.

Reina peeked in, a very small "home". Just enough space for a small bed, and to put equipment on a table. The bathroom took up a quarter of the room, and has a mediocre toilet, but a decent shower.

"It's... smaller than I thought." She commented

"This is for a grunt."

"Eh!? A grunt lives like this!?"

"Yep, and me."

"Why you?"

"Uh... Not enough rooms."

Reina walked in, and Nelson followed, closing the door behind. Reina looked at the table, and see two helmets. His sniper helmet, and the standard IMC pilot helmet. Also on the table, his pistol, magazines, and his rifle and rocket launcher propped up against the table.

"Your a rifleman too?" She asked

"A good one. But 'Marksman' is a more proper term. It's because of my rifle. It's not considered a sniper rifle."

"Oh..." She picked up the rifle, and examined it... "A variant of the R-101 Platform. With a longer barrel... for longer range."

"Impressive observation skills." Jack complimented, "It's called the Longbow."

She looked at the bed, small for adults, but still big enough for two people.

"We'll sleep together?..." Reina thought

Jack then reminded, "Sleeping with someone means sexual intercourse..."

"It's not that we'll do that... in war times that is... or any time..."

"I... don't want this to offend you... I never had a girlfriend..."

"Really? Why not, you are pretty cool to be with."

"I don't think I could truly find that special someone." Jack then looked at the photo next to his rifle... posted on a wall, "Not anymore anyway."

Reina looked at it... and see a family of 3. On it was writing, "Jack, you coming to see your new nephew?"

"He's your brother?" She asked, referring to the man in the picture.

"Yeah... I... I don't want to talk about."

"Okay."

"Anyway, I need to get going." Jack said as he makes his way to the table, "Hand me the standard helmet, and my rifle. I'm going to Outpost 207 to defend the Sentinel while it heads in for repairs. Can you go to the captain and tell him that I want you to take care of my possession?"

"Why? What's so important of this possession?" She asked as she handed him the gear.

"I'm just saying, you might get bored. I gotta go." And with that he ran out of the room.

Reina is now left in the dorm, all alone, and bored. She had nothing to do.

"Well, I guess it's to the captain." And she started to make her way to the bridge.

* * *

**1856**

**IMS Vigilant bridge**

Reina walked into the bridge, which is ready to engage in combat.

The captain is overlooking the space in front of them and see the crippled Sentinel approaching the docks.

He saw the young woman, and asked, "Kawakami. Do you need something? We're in a middle of a operation."

She hesitated, as she's all alone, and the center of attention, "I... I was asked by Lieutenant Nelson to take care of his possession."

"Hm... yes... I see. Come with me." And he walked towards another room, "Now, his possession was not originally his. But after the revolts, Jack has now taken care of it."

"What is it exactly?" She asked

"You'll figure it out soon enough." Inside the room, there a few doors. The captain stood in front of one, and entered a code into a keypad. It beeped and a light indicator turned green.

He opened up the door, and said, "Hey there. Someone is here to see you. She's a good friend of Jack."

Reina peered into the door, and see a little girl. She has short brown hair, wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Reina, Minami Shiratori. Minami, meet Reina Kawakami." The captain introduced, "I'll leave you alone for a while, so get to know each other."

Reina was surprised, _Jack's possession... is a girl?_

* * *

**"Assault on the Sentinel"  
****Outpost 207  
****Lieutenant Jack Nelson  
****IMC  
****Day 75 - War of Frontier**

"All forces from the Vigilant are on the outpost." Vaughan reported, "The Destroyer is on patrol on the outer rim of the airspace, while the Vigilant will remain with the Sentinel."

"Roger that." Sergeant Blisk replied on the intercom, "I'll send in forces from the Sentinel via dropship if the Militia attempts an attack."

From the control room of the laser cannons, some grunts report in, "Laser Cannons are ready to engage any ships."

"All heavy turrets are ready for titans and infantry." Carthy informed.

"All units, combat rules are not in effect. I repeat, combat rules are not in effect." Spyglass reminded

Good... some time to just be a normal guy.

I walked from the turret building, to the observatory. Since we don't have any enemies, we can leave our weapons, but we have our sidearms holstered. In the observatory, I see most of the pilots there including David and Angie.

"Hey Jack. How's it going?" Angie asked.

I responded, "Great. It feels good just to be a normal pilot."

"Hey Jack! Kick the Militia's ass for us okay?" A pilot shouted out

"How about you? You wanted your own Titan, don't cha?"

"We got you to help us get one, man!"

David joked, "We don't need a titan from him. We'll get them ourselves. But it'll be nice for you to save some enemies for the rest of us."

"You'll get credit for assists. Besides, I'll just take down the grunts and spectres. Maybe even a titan." I reminded

"With you as a sniper, we'll get them for sure!" Angie encouraged.

All of a sudden, alarms began to blare...

"There's a Militia ship coming into our airspace, sir!" A grunt reported

Blisk remarked, "The militia's never desperate enough to attack us here. So they want to get rid of the Sentinel that badly, eh?"

Then, Vice-Admrial Graves ordered, "Doesn't matter. We're ready for them. Spyglass, get our pilots to the outpost."

"Jumping now, Vice-Admrial. All units, combat rules are now in effect. I repeat, combat rules are in effect." Spyglass informed.

David started to speak to the pilots in the room, "All right guys! Let's do this!"

"EVERYONE TO THE ARMORY!"

"MOVE! MOVE! GO! GO! GO!"

All of us ran to the armory. I was the first one there.

I opened up all of the lockers, and started to hand out rifles.

"Keep going! Pass them out!" A pilot yelled out.

I handed weapon, after weapon.

Eventually, it was just me, David, and Angie.

I handed Angie a R97 Compact SMG, and David a R-101C Carbine.

I grabbed my Longbow, but set it down on a table.

"Jack! What are you doing!?" Angie asked shocked

I just looked at them, and start to dismantle the rifle. I grabbed some spare parts, and began to work. Barrel replacement, under barrel attachment... The optical sight... Gas system, trigger group... and the magazine.**1**

Done...

"Whoa... you just change your R-101 in just 2 minutes. A new record!" David remarked.

"Looks like he'll fight like us." Angie guess.

I patted her head to show my approval of her theory.

* * *

"All pilots, titan constructions had commenced. 4 minutes till Titans are ready." Spyglass informed

"Blisk charged the cannons." Graves ordered.

"Targeting ship now." The sergeant responded.

David suggested, "Let's head to the cannon control room. Make sure that the cannons stay safe."

I nodded my head, and armed my R-101C, equipped with a HCOG (Holographic Combat Optical Gunsight).

We rushed outside of the armory, just in time to see the cannons fire at the militia star ship. It bursted, ripping in half...

That's... way too easy.

"Sir, that ship had no shields. No life signs." Blisk informed

Graves realized the plan, "Of course... it's a decoy!"

The radio then send out radio transmissions, "Militia forces had landed on Outpost 210!...zzz... Outpost 197 here! We're under attack!"

"Pilots, this will be a battle of attrition. Clear the outpost of Militia forces." Graves ordered.

We all rushed towards the cannon control room, knowing that will be the Militia's target. As we head inside, we see enemy Pilots heading towards the main control room.

"Stop them!" David yelled out.

We fired our weapons, but somehow, they got into the room. I rushed towards the door, but before I could get in, they shut the door, and locked it.

I tired to force it open, to no avail... damn...

"THEY'RE INSIDE! THEY'RE INSIDE! WE NEED...AHH!" I can hear those grunts screams!

I hit the door with my rifle... it just made a large bang.

"SHIT! No way in!" Angie cursed.

She tried to shoot it open...

"STOP! THAT THING'S BULLETPROOF!" David stopped her.

"Blisk! What's going on? We're being target by our own guns!" Graves alerted

"Vice-Admrial! Militia is taking over the cannon array! It's being bypassed through 207's terminal!"

"All hands, brace for impact!"

We can hear the roar of the cannon laser device... then expelled.

We need to stop the cannon from taking out the Sentinel. Or the Vigilant...

"Got any explosives?" Vaughan asked.

I nodded, and revealed 2 satchel charges.

"Awesome! Check inside."

I activate my radar pulse, and see 5 pilots inside the room, all sitting on chairs at the consoles. I made a '5' signal with my hand. Wasting no time, I placed the satchel charges on the door, and the three of us rush back.

"All right, Jack... on you." Angie said

I placed my Hammond P2011 in my left hand, and the detonator on the right. With my strength, I pressed the button.

KABOOM!

Smoke, fire, and metal erupted into a ball.

We all fire into the smoke, hoping to take out the pilots.

Angie rushed in, being specialized in Urban Warfare.

We slowly followed, guns drawn.

When the smoke cleared, we see Angie stand in front of us, with the Militia Pilots all dead, or wounded.

"Nice job Angie." David complimented.

"Thanks." Angie then turned to the terminal, "Now... how do we stopped this thing?"

"I don't know. Don't look at me."

I moved towards them, and got on the console.

"Oh right. We have Jack."

"Pilot. Your Titan construction will be complete in 2 minutes." Spyglass informed.

"Come Angie, let's leave him to his business..."

But I got up from the chair.

"You're done?" Angie said in awe, "Wow, no wonder you're a techie."

"This is Outpost 210, our turret array is being hijacked! It's targeting our infantry!"

"Blisk, status update." Graves ordered on the radio.

He responded, "Militia warp signatures had dropped 20 percent, sir."

Spyglass also informed, "Our forces our effectively defending Outpost 207."

"Good work so far. Keep it up." Graves responded

I rushed outside and left David and Angie to support their grunts. I sprinted towards the turret array. And my minion detector showed 10 grunts and spectres trying to hack the turret. I slowly walk inside of the turret control room. I can hear voices.

"Hurry up! Hack that thing!"

"I'm trying! Just watch the door!"

"The Spectres are doing that!"

I see a spectre facing away from me, and I slowly approached it.

I silently grabbed out my knife, and pressed a button on it. A data chip slid downward and locked in placed along the blade. I pushed down the robotic soldier, and held it with my hand, and jabbed the knife into the data slot.

The H.U.D. on the top of the knife began to find numbers to repurpose the unit.

2...8...3. The H.U.D. turned more blue, indicating that the hack was complete.

The Spectre then began to send commands to it's companions, and then... gunfire erupted.

"AHH! WHAT'S WITH THEM!? GAH!" Screams can be heard as I move into the control room. The spectres were kiling the Militia grunts. They were no match to them. Robots can't feel. They merely follow orders. Like me.

I sliced open the turret control panel, and jammed my knife into it, and hacked it back into firing at enemy forces.

"This is Captain Vaughan. Our turret was hacked by Militia Forces. Lieutenant Nelson took care of it." The radio informed

* * *

Then Spyglass informed me, "Nelson, Titan construction is now complete. Designate a pilot for command override."

I grabbed out a tablet, and it showed a list of pilots. It showed that Angie and David don't have a Titan, and their construction is still at two minutes.

I decided to give my Atlas Class Titan to David. I pressed on his name, and confirmed it.

"Affirmative. Titan Command transfered."

As I walked outside. I see a bright light coming down like a meteor... then it revealed a Titan. A standard Titan equipped with a XOTBR-16 20mm Chaingun.

"Hey thanks, Nelson!" David replied on the radio, "I'll put it to good use."

I rush out of the building, and see the Sentinel damaged from the laser cannon array.

"Shielding is down 60%!" Blisk reported, "We got fires on sectors 35 to 49!"

"Fire crews had been dispatched." Spyglass reported

I climbed on to the turret, and see many grunts and spectres walking in towards the laser cannon control room.

I prepped my R-101C, and slowly walked toward the group

As soon as they saw me, they raised their weapons.

"H...Hands up! Drop the weapon!" A grunt ordered...

I raised my arms in a surrendering fashion.

"Spectre, restrain him!"

10 grunts, 6 Spectres... no pilots.

Simple.

The Spectre approaching, with no weapon... that's just stupid.

I grabbed the robot, and used it as a shield.

They fired, but I ducked under the machine. Sparks flied, and bullets clanked

I grabbed my R-101C from my back, and fired with my right hand. I peered up my head and aimed my rifle at every spectre.

Then, the shield fell apart, leaving me with 2 robots and 8 grunts remaining.

"Not good enough, pilot." A grunt taunted

"Lieutenant, second Titan construction will be complete in 3 minutes."

Then, they aimed at another person, to the right of me. I looked, and see Angie.

"Not gonna let you die by some grunt." She told me.

"Surround them!" The grunt ordered. The group circled us... armed with weapons.

We stood back to back. I felt her helmet on the lower half of my helmet.

"Too bad I'm shorter than you..." She whispered, "For you that is."

Great. She's 5' 10" and my head's still exposed... In a standoff...

All we need, is someone to pull the trigger.

Luckily, that person was me. My rifle firing 8.19mm Tungsten Rounds... flying at a speed faster then standard bullets. Taking down grunt after grunt.

Angie's weapon leaves a more distinguishing sound, with a faster output of lead.

In the end, all of them are dead.

"Nice job!" Angie patted me on the back.

"Militia warp signatures are down 75% percent sir!" Blisk reports

"Keep going men! We can pull out of this!" Graves encouraged

"This is Outpost 197! Our laser cannon array is being hijacked! We can't stop the firing sequence!" The radio crackled.

We see the outer lasers firing at the Sentinel...

"Damn it!" Angie cursed

"Our rear stabilizers are hit! Rudders systems are jammed!" Blisk informed

"This is Vigilant. We are moving out of formation of the Sentinel. Her course is too unpredictable." We see the Vigilant moving away from the Sentinel.

I rush over to the battle, and see Titans. Many Ogre classes.

"This is Vaughan! Titans are outnumbered 5 to 2! We need assistance!"

I rushed over to his Titan and climbed on it.

"Oh hey!" David greeted me, "Nice of you to join!"

I took out a Archer Rocket Launcher, and locked on to a Orge,

Beep, beep, beep... clear tone!

I fired the rocket, and it hit the robot tank. Unfortunately, it's still shielded.

"Damn... it's still going!" Angie reported

I jumped off the Atlas, and rushed to the Orge titan.

"JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I jumped on to it's arm, and climbed around to it's back of the head.

"Nice moves. Now bring it down."

I grabbed on to it's cover of it's nerve system, and pulled it out. I armed my rifle and fired at the internals of the machine.

Magazine after magazine.

Finally it stated to fall apart,

"TIMBER!" A pilot called out

I jumped off of the Titan, and it plummet to the ground, destroyed, and ruined.

Then, I heard a thud next to me, and look at a distorted space of air.

I grabbed at it, and fired at it. Showing a pilot, it tried to break free. But I held him down, and continued to fire at his reinforced armor.

My pistol kept shooting at. Until it was dead.

"Titan is ready. Designate a pilot." Spyglass reported.

But I can't right now, I was too tired from the adrenaline rush.

I look around and see the battle. Over and over, I see death and chaos.

How far am I'm willing to do this?

* * *

"Vice-Admrial Graves, Militia forces had been defeated. Outposts had been secured." Spyglass reported

"Roger that, all non-essential crews, head to your lifeboats. Everyone else, brace for emergency landing." Graves ordered

"Sir! The Sentinel has critical structural damage! Crash landing will ground her forever." Blisk informed

"She's still valuable Blisk. We'll strip her weapons, armor and drive systems."

"All IMC forces. The Sentinel is lost." Spyglass informed.

"This is Graves. Direct Command Personal to IMS Colossus. Designate her as Flagship of the Fleet."

"All IMC forces. There are still Militia Forces. Seek out and eliminate them before they escape."

I grabbed the tablet, and sent a Titan to Angie.

"Thanks Jack." Angie said on the radio, "I'll give you a lift."

Soon enough, Angie came over, with the Titan following.

"Get in. I'll ride it."

I shook my head, and made a one sign with my hand.

"Oh, right." Angie got inside the Titan, and I climbed up on it. The robot began to move towards the Turret Building.

"There's a dropship coming in! It's Militia!" The radio reported, "All units, take it out!"

As we arrived, the dropship just warped in.

"FIRE!" David ordered

Three titans against the drop ship.

"Jack! Scout for enemy infantry!" I jumped down and ran around, searching for enemy pilots.

I couldn't found any.

"The Drop ship is about to get away! It's still shielded!"

"This is the Vigilant, roger that. preparing guns... fire broadside!"

I ran up to the drop ship, and see pilots in it.

"Nice try pilot!" They said in the sealed ship.

But... as it lifted off, the Vigilant appeared, and open fire on it.

The drop ship suffered heavy damaged... and it start to stall... and then, it exploded.

"The enemy dropship is down!" The Vigilant reported.

"Spyglass, set a course to installation, designation: 'Boneyard'." Graves ordered on the radio.

Spyglass relied, "Boneyard location is classified."

"Override it on my authorization. 'Barker' knows the way. And we need to make sure we beat them there."

"All forces on the Outposts, immediate return to your designated ship. We are rejoining the fleet to installation 'Boneyard'. All forces from the Sentinel are rerouted to the Colossus."

* * *

**IMS Vigilant**

**5 Minutes after the Assault on Outpost 207**

I slowly walked to my room, after another mission. And I have Reina to look over.

As soon as I opened the door, I see two female. One adult, one child.

"Jack! Welcome home!" Minami greeted

"Hey Minami." I gave her a hug, "I see you met Reina."

"Yep. She's really great! I like her a lot."

Reina walked over, and told me, "You never told me you have a child."

"She's not my child. I'm just her legal guardian." I reminded her.

"But why?"

"I'm friends with her since the Revolts. Her parents too."

Minami tugged on my arm, "I'm hungry... can I get something to eat?"

I revealed something from Angie and David, a roll of tuna Nigiri**1**, and a box of jasmine tea bags.

She looked at it with such happiness, that she gave me a hug, "Thank you!"

I smiled, but said, "Now don't eat all of it. It's for all us."

"Really?" Reina asked, "It's for all of us?"

"Yep. Come on, let's eat!"

It became a dinner I never had before. It was like having a family. I wished... that it could continue to be like this.

* * *

**War of Frontier**

**Assault on Sentinel - Militia pyrrhic victory (Sentinel put out of action, Militia eradicated)**

* * *

**Footnotes**

**1. R-101 - The R-101 Platform is interchangeable, from the R97 SMG, to the Longbow DMR. Just a few modifications is needed to create a new weapon class.**

**2. Nigiri- A type of handmade Japanese sushi. It's usually a type of sliced meat placed on a roll of rice. It's usually popular within Western restaurants. **


End file.
